


Restraints

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Captive, Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 25 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.This completes the whump-tober prompts.





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of some fanart I found on [tumblr](https://timpaxew.tumblr.com/post/169486124069/anyway-we-havent-seen-marvin-in-awhile-have-we)  
> And this finishes off the prompts I completed. I feel like I could have done more with this one. Maybe I'll rewrite this one sometime. Expand on it more.  
> 

 

Marvin lifted his head at the sound of footsteps. How long had it been since he'd woken up here? Being forced to stand with his wrists chuffed in chains above his head. His magic had been all but useless in freeing himself. He could feel it, just out of reach. It was dark all around him and the steps seemed to echo slightly. “Who's there?” No one responded but he could tell they were coming closer. His heart began to beat faster when they stopped in front of him. He could faintly see their silhouette. “Who... who are-” he sentence stopped short as the person grabbed his hair and tilted his head back.

They still didn't answer him. Something cold and metallic touched his neck and he immediately started to panic and pull away. “Don't struggle. It'll make it worse.” The mans voice had a sharpness to it and didn't belong to anyone Marvin knew. Which still left him with nothing to go on.

Marvin glared at him through his mask. Like hell he wasn't going to fight back. He swung his foot and managed to connect with the mans shin. They hissed through clenched teeth and let go of his hair. It was a small victory. Marvin took a step back and desperately tried tugging at his chains again. The man closed the distance and grabbed him by the throat. Marvin tried to squirm away but the man just tightened his grip.

“Don't. Struggle,” the man stated. “Nod if you understand.” It was difficult, but Marvin managed to give a small nod. “Good.” He released his throat. Marvin gasped for breath. Again the man grabbed his hair tilting his head back.

“Sto... stop. Please.” The cold of the blade was back at this neck. Oh god I'm gonna die, Marvin thought. He felt the knife cut skin and he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a long cut but didn't feel deep. Except it didn't feel like he was bleeding. He felt the man tilt his head as if inspecting his work before letting him go.

Marvin opened his eyes as he heard the man start to walk away. Even in this darkness, Marvin saw a sort of colorful smoke emitting from his neck. Wide-eyed he called out to the man. “Wait. What did you do?” There was no response. Marvin panicked. “What did you do to me!?”

 


End file.
